


Family Relations

by aelinnight



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aelinnight/pseuds/aelinnight
Summary: So... Godly side don´t count? Right? Right?!
Relationships: percabeth - Relationship
Kudos: 17





	Family Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I no own Percy Jackson charaters

**At the Campfire**

* * *

"Annabeth?"

"Yes, Malcom?"

"Why deos Jackson seem a little green around the gills? Parton my pun." Annabeth smiled as she rembered what happened not even three hours ago when Percy asked the question.

"Oh, he just had a small realitly check is all."

* * *

**At the beach**

* * *

¨Annabeth?¨

¨Yeah Percy?¨ Percy was looking at the sea when a thought hit him, a very disturbing one. ¨You know how all the gods are related to one another in some way,shape or form?¨ Annabeth head went up and down slowly, glancing up from the book she was reading.¨I know for demigods are godly side deosn´t count but...¨ Annabeth face wrinkled in a grimce.

¨Percy there are reasons why no one at camp brings that up. It gets akward fast.¨ Percy nodded his head. ¨Yeah, but what if our godly side didn´t count?¨ Annabeth raised an eyebrow.¨Do you really want to know?¨

¨Yep.¨ Annabeth shook her head.

¨Well,Seaweed Brain, we wouldn´t be dating for one.¨ 

¨What! Why!¨ Annabeth cleared her throat. 

¨Because, I am,if the godly side did count,your neice and you would be my uncle.¨ Annabeth made a face like she put eat something really sour at the end.

Then she watched Percy as his seem to go though quite a few different shades of red and green and going pale, which looked strange with his tan. He was silent for a while.

Then.... ¨WHAT?!" He looked wide eyed at Annabeth. She nodded with a slightly amused look at his reaction.

"H-how?"

"Well your Father is my Mother's uncle so..yeah."

* * *

She looked at Malcom and just said. 

"Do you rember that time I asked about how the gods were related and how it affects demigods?"

Malcom just grinned and turned back to his quickly burning marshallow.

It was only seconds later that he brust out laughing, rembering the time when a little nine year old Annabeth asked the question that changed her veiw on the gods and thier children forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn´t just not make this. XD
> 
> Also fun fact: Am almost a 100% sure that Malcom last name is Pace.
> 
> Annabeth Chase Malcom Pace XD
> 
> Don't mind me just a little tried.
> 
> Sorry it's so short.


End file.
